1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, and particularly to a push type switch being capable of providing circling light emission and preventing water permeation.
2. Related Art
As is well known, electrical switches vary in size and specifications, and are widely used in most electrical products or appliances. General precision equipments, small equipments or electric appliances usually use an electronic switch, and most electronic switches are smart switches, micro switches and touch switches. Since these types of switches have a light, thin, short and compact design, therefore they can be applied to electronic devices and instruments with a very limited space or having small or micro switches, such as the 3C electronic products or microcomputers.
A conventional push type switch includes a cap lid, a base seat, and a conducting apparatus installed therein. By depressing the cap lid, the conducting apparatus is thus electrically triggered to generate and transmit electrical signals to an applied product so as to enable the applied product to perform corresponding functions. However, the conventional push type switch is not capable of providing feedback to a user as to recognize whether the switch is being successfully triggered. As a result, a conventional switch is improved to be equipped with a lighting element which is disposed on a bottom of the base seat for indicating the status of the switch. However, the lighting element is spaced far away from the cap lid and surrounded by peripheral walls of the base seat that results in a poor lighting performance. Furthermore, such lighting element merely emits light in a simple mode and thus is difficult for the user to recognize it. Moreover, a conventional push type switch is inefficient to avoid water permeation that external water tends to permeate into internals of the switch and dampen electronic components of the applied product, whereby rendering the switch or the applied product difficult to control or even ineffective.